Beauty and the Boastful
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot response to a challange on lita fics on livejournal. I had to use lots of beauty and the beast quotes. Summary: trish thinks its time for lita to get back into the dating game. lita/randy


**Hope you enjoy this i did lol review!

* * *

**I crossed my legs and sat back on the sofa, turning another page and enjoying my book. The days seemed so long lately, time slowly creeping by. I licked my thumb and turned down the next page trying to ignore my surroundings and indulge in the story I was reading. This was a difficult task when all Trish was doing was clanking glasses in the sink as she washed them.

"Can you keep it down?" I asked closing my book momentarily to look over my shoulder at her.

She shook her hands over the sink and dried them. "Sure. What are you doing anyway?" She asked as she plopped down next to me.

"Reading." I told her.

She peered over my arm and reached for the book before snatching it away from me. She held it up and twisted it this way and that. "How can you read this? There's no pictures!" She commented handing the book back to me.

"I realise that Trisha, it's not a magazine."

"Then why bother?" She asked me.

"It's fun, I love books."

"You know what else is fun?"

"No what?" I asked as I closed my book. I had to face the facts I wasn't going to get any reading done with her around.

"Going out."

"Mmhmm." I said nodding.

"No. Really I think that after the whole Adam thing you really need to get back out there. Besides I heard through the grape vine that Randy Orton has a thing for red heads."

"As he does for all women." I told her sarcastically. I got up and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Nope just you."

"Lucky me."

"Really Li I think you should give it a shot I mean what could it hurt?"

"My IQ?"

"Very funny Lita." She retorted. "You won't regret it."

"No by that time I would have killed myself." I said as I picked up the remote and turned on the television set. Background noise was always good maybe I could zone her out. I flicked the channels till it landed on discovery, learning new things was never a bad thing, unless of course they had to do with Randy Orton.

"Lita!" She screamed. "You're being so unreasonable."

"Just drop it ok, I don't want to have anything to do with him!"

"Why the hell not? I mean he's so handsome."

She was getting angry, she only swore when she was angry. I couldn't help but laugh. "He's handsome all right, and rude and conceited."

"Lita be reasonable…He's not that bad."

"Oh no? The other day he stopped me to ask if…and I quote, 'Do the curtains match the carpets?'."

"Oh, that is despicable. I love it!"

"Trish!"

"What how exciting is that? I mean he's young and sexy and totally wants you."

"If it means that much to you I give you my blessing, you can have him." I told her glueing my eyes to the Tv once again.

Before Trish could open her mouth to protest there was a knock on the door. She got up quickly and rushed to the door to answer it. "Well look who it is." She said spying through the peep whole.

"Trish it better not be. Did you invite him here?"

"Maybe….just a little."

"Just a little? Think before you speak Trish that doesn't make anysense. And while your at it think before you do I don't want him in my room."

Note to self: Find new room mate.

"Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away." I erged her.

She didn't take heed to my warning and undid the latch anyway. She opened the door for him while I made a dash for the closet. I heard Randy step inside and greet her, thanking her for setting this up.

New note to self: Kill previous room mate.

"Well, where is she?" He asked. I heard his footsteps coming closer and I pulled my knees up to my chest. I knew I was acting like a child but I had to hide anyway I could from the fact that his cocky charm was getting to me.

I was startled by someone banging on the closet door, shaking the handle vigurously trying to open what I was holding closed with my foot.

"Lita come out of there right now!" She yelled. "This is rude, we have company."

"No thanks MOM I'll just hang out in here for a bit."

"You'll come out or I'll...I'll break down the door!"

I thought for a minute, I wasn't sure if she could actually break the door or not but one thing was for sure and that was that I most definately did not want to pay for the damages. I silently cursed myself for putting the hotel in my name as I dusted myself off and walked back out into the livingin area of our suite.

"What are you staring at?" I asked directing my death glar in Randy's direction.

"The girl who just came out of the closet." He shot back. "Not that I mind I mean me you some broad…"

I cut him off by yelling in his face. "You are not welcome here!"

Trish pulled me back covering my mouth with her hand. "Excuse her." She said. "I'm afraid she's rather odd."

"Your telling me." He said sitting down on the sofa. "I mean I came all the way over here to see her and this is how she treats a guest."

"I apologize I really do." Trish said to him, her hand still covering my mouth. "It's just that's she doesn't really get out much."

"This is her lucky day!" Randy said turning his attention to me. "You...will join me for dinner. That's not a request!" He straightened out his tie.

By this time I was fuming and bit down hard on Trish's hand.

"Ouch!" She yelled finially letting me free.

"Why did you come here?" I asked him.

"To see you." He said timidly.

"Well you saw me so now you can leave." I said placing a hand on the small of his back trying my damnedest to push him out of the room. He was able to stop me with great ease.

"But you didn't even comment on my suit. How do I look?" He asked me stopping in the doorway to strike his signiture pose.

I eyed him for a moment pretending to soak up every ounce of him. Not that I was or anything. "You look so...so..."

"Handsome?"

"Stupid" I finished.

"Not quite the word I was looking for." He said smiling from the corner of his mouth.

"Well it's what you got." I said trying not to look to concerned with him.

Trish suddenly threw herself in front of me sheilding me, her arms outstreched in protection.

"She really is a funny girl!" She said laughing to cut the tension. "Excuse us for a moment."

The next thing I know I've been dragged into the next room. Trish has retrieved her grip on my arms, the pain from my bite obviously wearing off now as she stiffened her hold.

"Stop this, you need to get ready for your date."

"Trish I am not going out with that big..."

"Give him a chance." She pleaded. "You'll have fun I promise.

"But he's so…so…Randy." I said looking her in the eyes. "And don't I deserve the best?"

"That you do, and he's waiting for you on the sofa. Please will you just look at him?" She grabbed my face and squessed my checks turning and forcing me to look at him.

"Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing." I managed to get out even though my face was barely moveable at the moment.

She squessed tighter.

"If I do this will you let me go?"

"Yes."

"Ok what do I got to do?" I asked her.

"Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable." She said pulling at my hair.

I pulled away from her. "What are you talking about I look fine." I snapped at her.

"And you must control your temper!" She added.

I stuck my tounge out at her and went towards my closet to find something to wear…the things you don't do for your best friends. In some sick way she thought she was helping but in realitity all she could do was hinder. Then again actually spending time with the guy might get me over my foolish infactuation with him. I pulled something of Trish's from the closet and sat down to attend to my make-up.

"Isn't this exciting!" Trished squealed as she returned to the living room.

"She's actually going through with this?" He asked.

Trish nodded her head and sat beside him on the couch. "But please! Attempt to be a gentleman."

"That hurts!" Randy said holding a hand to his heart trying to look as if she had just deeply hurt his feelings.

"I'm just saying, be on your best behavior."

"But she is being so...difficult!"

"Just promise me ok?"

"Scouts honor!" He said soluting her. "What's taking so long?" He asked peeping around the corner to see if he could spot Lita.

"Probobly just putting on the finishing touches." Trish commented tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Or hiding again…what's wrong with her?"

"Well, if you ask me, she was just being stubborn."

I made my way back into where they were talking and laid a hand on my hip impatiently. Randy noticed me almost instantly, standing up to stare at me jaw gaping open.

"Say something to her." Trish said elbowing him in the ribs.

"You clean up nice…real nice." Randy said eyeing me up and down. My firey red hair hung loosly at my shoulders slightly curled and I was wearing one of Trish's black dresses, I picked it only for the simple fact that it was sleevless and my tattoo was visible letting me keep some of the edge while still looking "presentable"

"I'm just full of surprises." I retorted.

"I was trying to be hospitable." Randy commented almost sounding hurt. Trish shot me a look that sent the vibe of "fix it".

"Well thank you. Thank you very much!" I said sounding overly peppy and glueing on a big Barbie smile.

"Much better." Trish said befor cursing herself. She hadnt meant to say the last part out loud.

"Shall we go then?" He asked extending his arm.

Trish began to wave her hands franticly. "No, no. Not yet. Wait here." She said running off into her room. She returned with her camera in her hand. "Just one picture."

"Jesus Trish you are worse then my mother." I said. "We're leaving Trisha."

"Oh no, wait, please wait!" She begged.

"Fine just one." I said swinging Randy around to face her. I clung on to his arm and leaned in but before the flash could go off I moved my positition to flip her the bird complete with the cheesy grin. Randy laughed as she muttered something in french that I didn't understand.

"Could you wait one second?" I asked him going back to talk to Trish for a moment.

"I'm not sure I can do this." I said to her. "Its been so long…"

"Sure you can, your Lita extreme diva you can do anything."

"Not this…"

"And now it's too late." She said shoving me out the door.

* * *

I sat across from him at the table watching the people move about around us. People watching was something I'd always done, ever since I was a little girl it was a hobby. People behaved oddly like animals: primal, protective, traveling in packs, animals and people? We really aren't that different.

"Something the matter?" He asked.

"No I'm fine." I said pushing my fork around my plate.

"You've barely touched your food." He said reaching across the table and laying his hand on mine. I pulled back instantly not wanting any physical contact between us. I wanted him to be an ass-hole but the truth was that he had been nothing but a perfect gentlemen the entire evening.

"Why did you want to go out with me tonight? Trish isn't paying you is she?" I asked droping my fork and rasing an eye-brow.

He chuckeled. "No she's not paying me. Honestly? I've never felt this way about anyone."

"Felt what?" I asked him leaning my head in my hands to look at him.

"Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated."

I looked at him like a deer in the headlights.

"That didn't go very well at all, did it."

"Nope."

"What I mean is…your different. You don't give a shit who I am in fact it makes things worse between us not better. I've never had to fight this hard before and I like it."

"So you like the chase?" I asked him.

"I like you." He respounded.

"I don't know if I can handle all this at once. Dating again and this."

"Well what do you hate so much about relationships?" He asked and for once I believed that he actually cared about what I was about to say.

"Well, there's the usual things--flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep..."

He laughed again, it really was quite endearing. "What?" I asked now smiling from ear to ear.

"You really are a whole lot of wonderful…"

* * *

He turned the car over again and it still woudn't start. It was pouring rain and we were about 6 blocks away from the hotel. 

"I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk!" He yelled slamming his head across the dash.

"Let me try." I said leaning over him so I could reach. I turned the key a few more times but still nothing.

"Stupid dress." I muttered.

"The car won't start and your complaining about being stuck in a dress?" He said shooting me a look.

"If I wasn't wearing this dress I would have my cell phone in my pocket." I said in a angry tone.

He patted himself down and was feeling around for something. "Shit" He cursed. "mines in my other jacket to."

"And this is why I don't wear dress clothes." I told him as I opened the car door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Walking back I'm not staying here."

"I guess your right." He said. "There's no use in waisting time waiting for this to start itself up."

I pushed the car door open and stepped out into the pouring rain, of course it just had to be raining. Randy came up next to me and we began to walk side by side up the busy street. The water beeded on my skin quickly as the rain beat down on us fast. I rubbed my arms to warm myself up a warm night was made cold fast with the imput of freezing water.

"Here have my jacket." He said taking it off and wrapping it around my shoulders. The outside was already drenched but the inside was relatively dry and felt warm on my damp skin.

"Thanks." I said looking up at him and smiling. This wasn't turning out to be so bad after all.

I felt his hand contsistantly grase my skin as we walked, as if he was begging me to mearly acknoledge him, finally he reached in and laced his wet fingers with mine. I didn't pull back, for once I was just letting things happen.

I dropped his hand when we reached the hotel afraid that someone, mainly Trish might see us. I couldn't admit to her that I'd actually had fun and for once in her existence she was right about something.

I invited him in to dry off and get a drink, it was cold and we needed it.

"Tea? Coffee?" I asked him as I hung his coat up to dry.

"Scotch." He answereed.

"I'll see what I can do." I said smiling. I made my way over to the fridge but before I could open it to check I noticed a bright pink piece of taped to it.

_Hope you didn't come back alone and I hope you had fun…see you in the morning, Trisha.__  
_

I crumpled up the paper and threw in into the trash can. I went back to the fridge and located what alcohol we did have.

"I can offer you Vodka but that's about all Trish keeps with us." I said holding up the large bottle.

"It'll have to do." He said.

I sat next to him and laid out the shot glasses pouring us each a drink, his hand reached out to stop mine. He pulled the hand in to his face and kissed each one of my fingers. "Can I please kiss you?" He asked.

I was taken back, not once had I ever in my whole life been asked if I could be kissed. It was the simple things that I fell in love with, things like this that you don't take for granted. Instead of answering him I placed my lips to his in a soft and sensual kiss.

"By the way, thank you, for saving my life."

"Huh?"

"Giving me your jacket." I said. "I easily could have gotten hypothermia."

He smiled and moved closer to me wrapping his arms around my waist. "We shouldn't be to careful, I think you need to be warmed up and the best form of heat is body heat you know?"He said with a sly grin.

"Well it's better to be safe then sorry." I said kissing him again moving his wet dress shirt down over his shoulders.

I thought for a moment and pulled back. "Would you like a tour?"

He sat there confused and dased from what had just happened. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up of the sofa. "It'll be fun."

"And this is the last stop." I said opening the door on the right.

"I didn't see anything." He said obviously still not clueing in.

"This is the BEDroom." I said winking at him.

"Ohhhh." He said finally clueing in. And with that a shirtless Randy Orton made his way into my bedroom as I kicked the door shut behind us.


End file.
